Fluer Frida
| Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = | age = 24 | bounty = ???,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = January 20th | height = 170 cm (5'7") | dfbackcolor = AA2647 | dftextcolor = AAE147 | dfname = Yota Yota no Mi | dfename = Drunk-Drunk Fruit | dfmeaning = Intoxication | dftype = }} Fluer Frida (フレア・フリーダ, Furea Furiida) is a member and the acting boatswain of the Redbeard Pirates. Sometime in her life, Frida ate the Yota Yota no Mi and as such is known as a Alcohol Human (アルコール人間, Arukooru Ningen). Appearance As the self-proclaimed most beautiful female member of the Redbeard Pirates, one can assume that Frida has at least some prepossessive traits towards her name. This is in fact very true, as Frida is known to be an extremely attractive that both men and women can grow to adore; this of course only worsens her already over-inflated ego. Often the subject of cat-calls and compliments, Frida seems to enjoy this attention and as such tries to gain more of it by trying her hardest to look her very best at any and all times in hopes of becoming the center of attention. Despite these attempts, Frida's artificial beauty seems to go unnoticed and considered one and the same with her already natural looks much to her happiness. Despite coming from an agricultural background, Frida has been reported to have an aura of formality around her that would commonly be associated with someone with large amounts of wealth and social standing; while she does have these traits now because of her ties to various other powerful pirate crews, she had lived a rather common lifestyle as a child. Most of Frida's beauty lies in facial features, much like various other beautiful women in the world. Frida has an overall diamond-shaped head with a small forehead, with wide brown eyes that glint with an aura of falsifying innocence and contribute heavily for her feminine traits. She possesses plump and rounded lips as well as a small and pointed nose, with full cheeks and strongly defined jawline, all characteristics that are often associated with women of immense beauty, like models or even queens. An unusual trait that Frida has would be her lack of blemishes like bruises or scars across the entirety of her face; this of course is only unexpected because of her status as a member of one of the most infamous pirate crews to date. However, it should be noted that she does has a singular part of her body that she is ashamed of, which is the portion of her abdomen that is permanately scarred by a .Therefore, one can commonly assume that she has seen her fair share of skirmishes with many other powerful pirates. This is however true, her lack of injuries only stemming from her combative experience with her Devil Fruit abilities. Frida possesses snowy white hair that is cut into a short bob that is roughly ear-length and has bangs that cover the greater half of her forehead; in her hair she is always seen wearing a blue peony at all times, and all members of her crew admit that they have never seen Frida without the flower present. It is unknown as of yet what sort of attachment if any that Frida has to blue peonies, but it is known that she is violently against anyone touching or more so removing it. Despite her status as a pirate, Frida possesses a rather civilian wardrobe choice that often consists of inconspicuous outfits that allow her to blend in with normal civilization, which of course benefits her on contact meetings and other errands that would require her to become anonymous; whether or not this is necessarily intentional is unknown but it is proven to help her. Another reason for this outfit choice most likely comes from the fact that Frida doesn't necessarily operate as a combatant of the crew, but will definitely fight if she has to or even if she simply wants to. Frida's average attire is rather simple and consists of business-like attire that is made up primarily of a shoulderless powder blue lace blouse that is covered with a white button up shirt with a rather peculiar collar, which is reminiscent of wings or feathers of some sort. She also wears a tight-fitting dark blue skirt and thigh-high black leggings that hug her legs, as well as simple brown heeled boots. As mentioned before, she is never seen without a blue peony in her hair and as such it has become a trademark of her outfit. Personality One of Frida's most apparent personality traits and one that seems to have become a trademark of her, is her sheer narcissism. Her favorite topic of conversation is her appearance, specifically how flawless and unrivaled it is; it this trait that has caused Frida to claim herself to be the best-looking female of the Redbeard Pirates as well as many others. In fact, it is to this day that Frida has claimed to be more good-looking than any other person that she's ever met; whether or not this is true is simply a matter of opinion, however. Frida is a very strong believer in beauty equals power, and is extremely prone to using her looks and body to get whatever she wants in life; this particular trait allows her to excel in her occupation as a boatswain, as she often is able to seal trading deals based simply off of her looks. Frida believes that even though she is perfect, there are various things that could make her less perfect, such as humidity, fighting, dirt, etc. As such, she often tries her very hardest to avoid all of these things as well as anything else that could possibly influence her appearance in any way; she combats these forces with plenty of beauty enhancers and other cosmetic techniques, although most people claim that these enhancers have little to no effect on her appearance. It should also be mentioned that there are various side effects to Frida's beauty complex that could negatively impact her mental health; this mainly happens in the event that someone would claim that she isn't beautiful and virtually perfect in everyway. These instances should be avoided at absolutely all costs, as it almost always ends in Frida viciously and brutally assaulting the "liar", as she would call it. However, the few that claim these things often learn from their first mistake and as such, these cases rarely occur. Another side effect would be Frida's constant need to be better than others; in the rare event that Frida thinks that there is someone "competing" to become better than her, Frida will go out of her way to sabotage them in anyway possible. Whether it be indirectly or directly, she will almost always succeed in worsening her opponent's appearance and making them seem vastly inferior to her; after these acts are done, Frida will go back to her usual vain self and begin to feel like the prettiest woman once again. Possibly a skill and trait that she has gained from her years as a boatswain, Frida has earned a rather infamous reputation as a woman of unmatched charisma; she possesses both a compelling attractiveness and charm that can inspire devotion in others, such as causing them to lean to her perspective and agree with her in practically every situation. On occasion, she can even convince others to do things that are the polar opposite of the things they would normally do, as well as things that they know aren't necessarily wise or safe; with many people wrapped around her finger Frida can gain social invulnerability by convincing others to give her certain pieces of information or confidential secrets, which she can then use to reveal a darker side of her personality. This darker side refers to Frida's proneness to blackmail and manipulate others based on the information that she has gained; in some cases she often purposely sets up situations where she would make a particular person's allies turn against them to the point where they are extremely vulnerable and she is able to gain every last bit of intel from them. She is completely fine with framing others to practically ruin their lives, just so she can gain even the smallest thing from it; this lack of feeling truly establishes Frida's moral standing as, to put it simply, a horrible person. It is for these reasons —among others— that those who know her do not try and test Frida's patience, as she is extremely capable of gaining their secrets and intel in a short amount of time; and if they truly anger her, they are often never heard from again after they are "handled" by Frida's contacts. Despite all of her negative traits, however, Frida has shown to have a lighter side to her personality that is often brought upon by a certain purple-haired man. While around Tabart, Frida has been shown to be very kind and outgoing, even to the people that she was extremely rude to before; this change in personality is welcomed with open arms by some, but can appear very suspicious to others who don't trust her sudden personality change. As cliche as it sounds, Frida has explained to Tabart that she feels alot happier around him and simply starts feeling better overall, something which rubs off significantly on those around her. While she is kind, Frida takes a complete 180 degree turn regarding her other traits while in this state, most notably of which is her vanity; while the normal Frida would have the utmost confidence that she looks amazing every second of the day, when Frida is around Tabart she becomes extremely self-conscious and will frequently try to fix her appearance whenever he isn't looking. History Frida was born twenty-four years in an unknown town located somewhere in the Calm Belt, which had a reputation for being one of the safest places in the world because of the lack of Sea Kings and criminal activity. Frida's parents were well-respected members of the small society because of their roles in politics both inside and outside of the community, and were the ones responsible for securing many trade deals for the town. Frida lived a normal life throughout her early childhood as an aspiring schoolgirl who at the same time managed a life of decent excitement as she played with the boys of her town and went on adventures in the nearby forests. As time went on Frida only grew stronger and smarter as she was surrounded by a happy life and loving family and friends; it wasn't until the age of sixteen that Frida came to the violent realization that she took her blessing for granted. In the middle of the night, Frida's town was attacked by a group of mercenaries reportedly hired by , who gave strict orders to kill and enslave all members of the society and leave nothing left behind for evidence, simply because Frida's parents had indirectly cut them off in a business deal; as such, the mercenaries drew everyone out of their houses through brute force and flames as they set the houses ablaze. Frida and her family attempted to flee into the nearby forest, but were cut off by two mercenaries who didn't spare a second in murdering Frida's parents directly in front of her. Amidst her screams, the mercenaries clapped shackles on Frida's hands and painfully branded her with a slave mark before throwing her on a crowded boat filled to the brim with many other slaves. Frida, along with a few others, was brought directly to a family of World Nobles upon their request. The slaves were shipped off to a secluded island that the nobles called home, and were instantly put to work on a large mine that they had recently discovered nearby; the days spent inside the mines were excruciatingly painful for Frida, as she nearly suffocated on the dirt and debris deep underground and was forced to work endless hours with little to no food or sleep. Like many of her other fellow slaves, Frida was seen as a source of entertainment by the nobles as they were forced to do embarrassing act for their amusement; Frida just so happened to be one of the slaves that they had fed a Devil Fruit just to see her suffer, which became the source of her powers in the current day. Many years passed, and Frida was near-death from a disease she had contracted from working in the mines without any hygiene; luckily, she was saved by a platoon of Revolutionaries who stormed the island and razed the home of the nobles before setting all of the slaves free. Frida and the other liberated slaves were brought back to an unknown island controlled by the Revolutionaries and given food, water and clothes before being set free; Frida recieved medical care from the Revolutionaries and was recovering from her sickness when she caught word of a crew by the name of Redbeard Pirates, a group led by an infamous giant who once ruled over the kingdom of Elbaf. As soon as she recovered, Frida was determined to join the crew and one day exact revenge on any World Nobles she should come across in her travels, which leads her to the current day. Abilities Physical *'Honorable Strength': A woman of particular strength, Frida is described as "honorably" strong because of the fact that her displays of strength often sometimes exceed those of the common man, and she as such is seen a superior in a sense and therefore deserving of some type of honor. Despite appearing small and feminine in terms of appearance, Frida has shown the ability to best grown men in both leisurely competitions like arm wrestling or even serious combat. Shown to be able to lift a total of 230 pounds and throw objects and even people that weigh under 210 pounds; it this way she can be seen as quite capable of admirable feats of strength that many people are not. Frida is capable of many strength-requiring actions such as gripping or using force to open or break anything that would require it; as an asset of her strength, Frida has also shown to be an extremely potent fighter and when in serious combat she has shown the ability to best enemies without even using her Devil Fruit abilities. However, Frida is still only human; she can easily be bested by many other people and she has expressed many times that she simply isn't built for long-term feats of strength such as lifting for a prolonged period of time. *'Enhanced Speed and Agility': Frida is an woman of incredible dexterity, infamous for her lightning-quick reflexes whether it be inside or outside of battle. Whether she is running across a collapsing bridge or running across the room to grab a bag of potato chips, Frida never fails to display her amazing capabilities in speed. Easily maintaining speeds that exceed 20 miles per hour, when she is going at her full capacity Frida can even reach speeds up to 30 miles an hour; however, both of these speeds are next to nothing compared to those that she can reach while enhanced by her Devil Fruit transformation, which can reach speeds exceeding 40 . However, in order to properly reach and maintain speeds this high, one would have to have an exceptional talent in some type of readiness or alertness at all times; after all, what would be the point in going fast if you tripped over your own feet seconds later. As such, Frida has also displayed astonishing feats of agility that shows very little bounds when she is at her peak; actions such as running and jumping clear across distances up to 30 feet in length are not unheard of in Frida's case. Frida is simply naturally wired to maintain her balance no matter how thin the distance across her running surface is, even if it something like a rope or another normally impossible platform. It should also be noted that while running, Frida places very little weight on her feet and as such can run across extremely brittle or delicate landscapes without so much as cracking it. *'Poor Durability and Endurance': Despite being notably strong, Frida again is still only human. Because of the fact that she excels in various areas, it would mean that she has to struggle in various others; one of these areas would be her ability to withstand attacks and remain able to deliver physical attacks. As she is almost completely a "free" and otherwise speed-based fighter, Frida simply doesn't have a reason why she would be able to withstand massive blows when she can simply dodge the attack with her honed reflexes and easily-achievable high speeds. As mentioned briefly before, this negative aspect of Frida's fighting resume does not include Devil Fruit; when speaking of endurance, it is solely physical endurance, like how long she can run or fight before wearing herself out. To name, Frida is known to last around 15 minutes in a purely physical fight, but can be bested in mere minutes if the mage is strong enough. In terms of durability, Frida doesn't have "superhuman reinforced muscle structure" or anything relating to it, and is indeed susceptible to muscles tearing should she exert too much force, or bones breaking should enough pressure be put on them; however, both of these are unlikely again because she is a speed fighter. *'Superior Intelligence': What she lacks for in sheer combative skill young Frida makes up for in intellect; while other things about her may serve as a reminder of her mortal status, Frida's intelligence is so expansive that it can be described as superhuman. Her measured IQ scores reach from 190 at the lowest and 215 at the highest, both of them being rather outstanding when compared to the collective IQs of the rest of society; particularly excelling in all fields of physics, Frida is infamous for her ability to perfectly calculate the path of various things and use her surroundings to possibly alter said path. An example of this would be per chance, a bullet; if the bullet were fired at her, Frida would have to use her quick reflexes and then think of how her surroundings would come into play to manipulate the passage of the bullet; in some cases, Frida will not even have to move for the bullet to miss her because she knows that it simply wouldn't be possible for it to defy physics and move it make contact with her. Having a knack for solving problems both logically and mathematically, Frida can sometimes be seen making complex formulas to calculate dosages of medicine and remedies to give her patients. In other cases probability seems to be Frida's best friend; if she knows the likelihood of something occurring were slim, she is never one to "take a chance" and go with the losing option, as she believes strongly in natural patterns and repeated occurrences. Haki Busoshoku Haki (武装色の覇気, Busō-shoku no Haki, lit. "Color of Arms Haki") is the first Haki that Frida had begun to learn during her ventures as a pirate. Busoshoku Haki is known as the "Color of Arms Haki" because its trademark usage involves the user utilizing their spiritual energy and transforming it a to create a pseudo-physical form, which is then used to create a variation of armor around the user. This power is first activated when the user realizes their inner spiritual power, before releasing it into a form that appears similar to the corona of the sun, but instead surrounding the user and obviously having a comparatively less blinding effect; the coloring of this particular aura depends on the user themselves, and can arguably be attributed simply to their preference, although this is debatable. Once the aura envelops the user, it can be left in that state of engulfment or it can be targeted towards a specific part of the users body at their discretion; it should be mentioned however, that the Haki becomes stronger when focused on one point of the body rather than the entirety of the body, as the quality decreases with quantity and vice versa. TBC Devil Fruit Yota Yota no Mi (ヨタヨタの実, Drunk-Drunk Fruit) is the name of a Logia-type Devil Fruit that was eaten by an Frida. The Yota Yota no Mi, as the name might let on, allows the user to create, manipulate, and take on the properties of any type of alcohol that they so chose; when harnessing these abilities, Frida becomes an Alcohol Human (アルコール人間, Arukooru Ningen). The Yota Yota no Mi, although it may not first sound as such, is an infamously powerful fruit with often deadly abilities unlike any other. As mentioned briefly before, the Yota Yota no Mi allows its eater to create, manipulate and embody all aspects of any type of alcohol that they so please; like all Logia, the latter-most aspect is the Yota Yota no Mi's trademark and the one that users most often use in battle. The trademark in question being their ability to turn either parts or the entirety of their body into alcohol, making them intangible to any attacks whether they be blunt, bladed, or anything in between; even flames, which are normally considered to be a direct antithesis to the Yota Yota no Mi, are ineffective against it and if anything give the user more power as they are turned into a mass of flames and boiling alcohol. Much like many other Logia, the main offensive maneuvers of the Yota Yota no Mi involve often-pressurized barrages of beams made of alcohol, and many other variations of this technique, each with their own varying effects. A unique effect that the Yota Yota no Mi possesses is one that is kindred with alcohol; intoxication. It is this effect that the Yota Yota no Mi gains most of its power from, and one that it is named directly after; while the time it takes to get a person drunk varies depending on the drink's alcohol/volume ratio, the alcohols derived from the Yota Yota no Mi can have their alcohol/volume ratio altered to be extremely low to the point where it is comparable to water or extremely high to the point where it is able to cause alcohol poisoning and even death. As mentioned various times before, the Yota Yota no Mi's intangibility capabilities are the ones that are most often used in the midst of battle, as is the case with many Logia users. However, this effect goes beyond allowing objects and attacks to go directly through their body, as shown various times when users turn the lower half of their body into a rapidly spinning variations of their element —in the Yota Yota no Mi's case, alcohol— and creating a whirlwind that lifts them off of the ground and grants them limited flight abilities. This ability is extremely versatile, and is considered a direct antithesis to one of the main Devil Fruit weakness, water; water can be simply avoided by using this technique and simply flying or hovering over bodies of water rather than crossing them otherwise. Equipment Trivia *Frida's name was inspired by the Spanish word "frio", which means cold; this was because Frida's Devil Fruit was originally going to allow her to manipulate snow, before it was changed to her current *Frida actually isn't a heavy drinker, despite her Devil Fruit *Like many others in the ojou trope, Frida's laugh is written as "Ufufufufu~"